


How Did This Happen? Oh... Right...

by ToraKU



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 years in the future so things aren't super weird, Lance/Keith isn't gonna be super huge in this but it'll be there, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pregnancy, finally contributing to the Punk fanfiction, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraKU/pseuds/ToraKU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge and Hunk have been together for awhile when Pidge starts acting weird and getting sick. What's up with that? Hunk has no clue and he starts to get really concerned. Pidge hides their condition from everyone including themself. That is until they meet some aliens who reveal everything to them. Pidge pregnant? How could this possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: What's Up With Pidge?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Punk fanfic. These two are super cute together and decided to write this fanfic about them. I hope you enjoy it :D Without further ado here is the first chapter!

Hunk opens the door to the castle’s just a crack and peers inside. Just as he had predicted, he finds Pidge sitting down on the floor next to the remains of a galra ship they’d taken down earlier that day. The room was dark, lit only by the light coming from Pidge’s laptop. But it was enough light to see Pidge from Hunk’s spot peering through the crack in the door.

In the 5 years they’d been out in space defending the universe, Hunk had gotten the chance to know Pidge really well and a lot of things had changed since they’d first ended up here. Like now Pidge was taller. Not that much taller, but they’d grown a couple inches during their time in space. Their hair was also starting to get pretty long again. It had been awhile since they’d had the chance to cut it short. It looked good either way to Hunk but Pidge insists on keeping it short which is fine with Hunk. Over all they just looked a bit older. Instead of looking like they’re twelve they now look more like they’re 16 even though they’re 19 now.

Hunks opens the door fully and enters the room. He slowly approaches Pidge with a plate of food in hand. Once he gets close enough to see the others face, he notices the dark circles under their eyes. He wasn’t surprised, but he was still very concerned. 24 hours earlier they’d been woken up by a Galra sneak attack and he was pretty sure Pidge hadn’t taken a single break since then.

He watches as Pidge works, typing away on his laptop and decoding a language Hunk doesn’t understand at all. The ship that they’d lugged back to the castle is currently hooked up to a piece of Altean tech which is hooked up to the laptop.

Hunk sits down next to Pidge and goes to move the laptop from the others lap. However before he even touches it his hand is slapped away.

“Hunk I’ve told you not to touch my things when I’m working,” Pidge says as they continue to work, not even looking up from the screen.

Hunk frowns. “Come on Pidge. Why don’t you take a break. You’ve been working for almost 24 hours now. You missed Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner,” he says and then holds out the plate of space goo to Pidge. “I brought you some Space good, cooked just the way you like it and everything,” he says.

Pidge nose scrunches up at the smell of the food and pushes it away. “I’m not hungry,” they says and continue with their work.

“But you need to eat something Pidge,” Hunk says, his voice full of concern. “Are you feeling ok?” he asks.

“I’m fine. I just wanna get this done. I’ve almost got their frequency figured out. The sooner we can track their ships again the better,” Pidge responds.

“Ok but that doesn’t mean you should work nonstop. You’re going to make yourself sick.”

Pidge sighs, knowing Hunk is right. “Fine,” They say and then set aside their laptop and reluctantly take the plate of food from Hunk. They bite their lip to keep themselves from gagging and begin to quickly eat the food. It takes quite a bit of force for them to eat it, the smell alone making them feel nauseous. The taste is even worse. However they hide these feelings and finish the disgusting goo as quickly as possible.

Hunk grins as Pidge starts to eat. “There isn’t that better?” he asks once pidge finishes their food. 

“Yeah, thanks” Pidge lies and forces a smile as they hand the plate to Hunk and then stand up. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” they say quickly before leaving the room doing their best not to tip Hunk off that something might be wrong.

They’re gone before Hunk can say anything else to them. He looks at the laptop and then at the ship for a bit before he gets an idea and gets to work.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they’re out in the hallway they book it down the hall towards the nearest bathroom. Their stomach clenching in an unsettling way that tells them they don’t have much time. Thankfully the bathroom is just down the hall from the lab.

They make it there just in time. As soon as the door is closed they fall to their knees and the contents of their stomach quickly makes it way up and into the toilet.

“Stupid space goo,” they mutter once they’re done and wipe their mouth with the back of their hand. They pant a bit as they flush the toilet and force themself up from the floor. They go over to the sink to rinse out their mouth. Once that’s done they take a few deep breaths before heading out of the bathroom and back to the lab.

When they get back to the lab they find Hunk putting the finishing touches on the piece of equipment in his hands. Pidge is about to say something when they notice that the screen on their laptop is open on a tracking program where it is showing exactly where the Galra ship is in the castle.

Hunk turns around as he hears Pidge approach him. “Before you get mad at me for touching your stuff take a look at what I made,” he says and holds up the little device. “It’ll track the Galra ships for us and give us warning on impending attacks. They won’t be able to sneak up on us anymore.”

Pidge looks at the device and then at Hunk. “How’d you get it to work?” they ask amazed at what Hunk managed to do in the few minutes they were gone.

“It was pretty simple really. The ship that this little device in it that was still intact. I discovered that device was what was making it so hard to track them. It bounced their signal around like crazy so that by the time it got back to the castle it didn’t recognize that there was a Galra ship out there. So I built this to interfere with that device and keep it from bouncing the signal around. We just gotta hook it up to the castle and we’re good to go,” Hunk explains.

Pidge nods as they listen to the explanation. “That’s amazing,” they say and grin. “you’re a fucking genius Hunk,” they add before hugging the other.

Hunk laughs a bit and scratches the back of his head, “I dunno about genius. I just know my stuff about ships,” he says.

Pidge pulls away and yawns, “I think I’m gonna go sleep,” they say.

Hunk nods and kisses their forehead, “you go sleep. I’ll finish up with this and get it to Allura and Coran so they can connect it to the ship,” he says. Hunk then watches Pidge leave the room with a fond smile on his face.

After they’re done he puts the final touches on the tracking device before getting up to bring it to Allura and Coran.


	2. Chapter 2: Galra Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2! I originally wrote this in my special notebook and ended up changing so much of it when I typed it up. I like it so much more now and i hope you guys like it to. Enjoy!

Pidge ends up sleeping for a full day before being rudely awoken by Keith, who is shaking them roughly.

They jolt up in their bed. “Huh?! What?!” they ask, sounding panicked.

“Galra attack! Get to your lion!” He shouts over the blaring alarm that Pidge had failed to notice before. He then quickly runs off to get to his own lion.

Pidge quickly gets out of bed, stumbling a bit as they make their way to their closet. They scramble to get dressed, not bothering with their usual layers of sports bra to flatten their chest. They quickly put their paladin armor on before rushing out to the main deck and to the green lion’s platform. Everyone else has already gone to their lion’s.

“Hurry! We need Voltron!” Allura shouts to Pidge as the elevator goes down and takes them to their lion.

Once inside they quickly start everything up and take off out of the hanger to join the others.

The rest of them are already fighting the fleet of ships outside the castle in space.

Pidge jumps right into the fight, firing some blasts at a ship coming at Lance from behind. “Sorry I’m late!” They exclaim as they dodge some blasts from one of the ships.

“Bought time you got here Pidge!” Lance shouts as he blasts the ships that are ganging up on Keith.

“I had that Lance,” Keith snaps.

Lance rolls his eyes. “You know you could just say thank you,” he says to the other, momentarily distracted. He doesn’t notice the ships coming straight for him until Hunk’s Lion shoves him out of the way and blasts the ships to bits.

“Less flirting more fighting,” he says to them before rushing off to help out Pidge who is being surrounded by ship after ship.

“Guys we’re gonna need Voltron for this one,” Shiro calls.

“Right!” they all say before making their way over to Shiro. They have to fight their way through some of the ships to get to him but they all eventually make it to him. Once they’re all together they fly in formation, their lions beginning to glow and they start to form Voltron.

The Galra ships hesitate a second as they see Voltron being formed, but then they start to blast them even more, raising the power on their canons and firing like crazy.

“They’re attacks are getting sloppy. Keith,” Shiro says.

“Got it,” Keith calls and puts his bayard into the slot and turns it like a key.

A sword quickly materializes in Voltron’s hand and they fly towards the ships and slash them, destroying a bunch of them in the process.

Some of the ships quickly move out of the way and maneuver behind Voltron and start shooting from there.

The shots knock them off balance and they fall forward a bit, but quickly right themselves and turn around.

“Hunk!” Shiro calls

“Big guns coming up!” Hunk says and puts his bayard in.

The sword disappears and is replaced with a giant gun on their shoulder. They start to fire it at the ships that are surrounding them, taking out quite a few. 

“Pidge! Shield!” Shiro shouts when he notices one of the bigger ships charging up a huge blast.

“On it!” they call back as they quickly hit the right buttons and get the shield up. The left arm of Voltron moving to hold the shield in front of them just as they’re hit with the blast. 

The blast sends them back quite a bit since they’re in space and have no ground to secure themselves on.

“Keep the shield up Pidge,” Shiro calls as he notices the shield starting to flicker a bit.

“I’m trying!” Pidge shouts, sounding a little annoyed and slightly panicked as they press buttons to keep the shield up. Their head is starting to hurt and their vision is starting to blur but they can’t let the shield go down.

“How long is this blast gonna go on for?!” Lance shouts as they continue to be blasted by the same beam.

“I dunno. Just hold on till it’s done,” Shiro answers.

Suddenly their shield goes down and Voltron comes apart.

The red, blue, yellow and black lions right themselves but the green lion begins to hurtle down to a planet below them as it’s sucked into it’s gravitational pull.

Hunks eyes go wide and he sends his lion into a nose dive after pidge. “Pidge!” he shouts as he goes after the lion, trying to catch up to it.

“Lance, Keith, We need to cover them,” Shiro orders and begins to fend off the ships that try to go after Hunk and Pidge.

“Yes sir,” they both say and join in the fight. There aren’t very many ships left and those ships slowly realize that as more and more of them get taken out. Some of the start to flee.

“Oh no you don’t,” Keith says and races after them.

“Keith!” Shiro shouts but is completely ignored by the red paladin.

“Last one to destroy a Galra ship gets to top!” Lance shouts and races after Keith to help finish off the retreating ships.

Shiro sighs and just shakes his head before heading down to the planet below to find Hunk and Pidge.  
———————————————

“Where the heck is this lion going Pidge?” Hunk asks as he chases the green lion that is now running across the planet they landed on. He doesn't receive an answer.

Hunk hadn’t managed to catch up to Pidge’s lion to catch it. It had instead suddenly righted itself and started to run to who know’s where. Pidge still isn’t responding.

“Come on!” He shouts as the chase continues.

After a couple minutes of chasing the lion it finally stops in front of a rather large cave and sits down in front of it.

Hunk scrambles to slow down his lion so it doesn’t crash into the other one. He watches the green lion curiously as it sits there and then suddenly lays down and curls up on the ground. He frown and then gets out of his lion to go see what’s going on.

“Hunk did you find Pidge?” Shiro’s voice asks over the radio.

“Yeah. Their lion stopped outside this huge cave and is just laying here now,” Hunk says as he slowly approaches the green lion. However as soon as he gets within ten feet of the lion it growls at him and he quickly jumps away from the lion. “it just growled at me I think it's gonna eat me Shiro!” he hisses into the built in mic on his helmet.

“I’ve got your coordinates, I’ll be there in a couple minutes. Don’t do anything until I’m there,” Shiro says.

 

Suddenly Allura’s voice comes over the radio, “Coran and I are on our way now. Don’t touch that lion. It will hurt you if you do,” she says, sounding as if she knows something they don’t know.

“How are we gonna get Pidge out then?” Shiro asks.

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll get them out. Just wait until we get there,” she replies.

“Got it,” Hunk and Shiro both say, though Hunk sounds a bit upset when he says it and adds, “Hurry.”

Hunk sighs and sits down on a nearby rock while he anxiously waits for the others to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I love it when you guys comment and tell me what you think. It was so awesome reading and responding to your comments on the first chapter. Let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3: No Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Sorry it's a little short compared to the first two chapters. It just didn't seem right to make the chapter any longer. I got to the last sentence and just knew that had to be the end of the chapter. So yeah, here it is. Enjoy!

By the time Allura and Coran land the castle nearby the cave, Shiro is already there and waiting with Hunk.

Hunk is pacing back and forth a safe distance from the green lion while they wait for the others.

“Hunk relax, Pidge is going to be fine,” Shiro says as Allura and Coran exit the castle and make their way over to the two waiting for them.

“What happened?” Allura asks while looking at the green lion that is still curled up in front of the cave.

“I don’t know. We’d formed Voltron and then suddenly it just fell apart and the green lion fell down to this planet and then ran until it go to this cave,” Hunk says.

“Strange,” she says and then slowly walks up to the lion. It watches her warily but let’s her approach.

“Has this ever happened before?” Shiro asks as Allura looks over the lion and cautiously places a hand on it’s nose.

“Once,” she says as the green lion seems to lean into her touch and she smiles softly at it. “Think you can open up for me?” she asks it.

At first it growls but then it opens it’s mouth and let’s Allura inside.

Allura smiles and turns to the others, “I’ll be right back. Just wait here,” she says and then goes inside.

Hunk watches Allura go inside and wait for her to come out anxiously. 

Finally after what seems like forever to them all, Allura exits the lion with Pidge in her arms.

Hunk rushes over, “Pidge!” he exclaims as he quickly takes Pidge from Allura. He brushes some of their hair out of their face only to reveal a large gash on their forehead that is bleeding quite a bit.

“Quickly, we must get them to the healing pod,” Allura says.

Hunk nods and he quickly heads to the castle.

“Coran, keep an eye on the green lion,” Allura says before following Hunk.

“Yes ma’am,” Coran says, saluting Allura as she goes before sitting down on a nearby rock.

Shiro watches Allura and Hunk go before looking over at Coran. “Allura said this has happened once before. Do you know anything about it?” he asks the altean.  
Coran nods and says, “of course. It’s a story all Altean children were told.”

“Care to tell me?” Shiro asks.

“Well, one day Voltron was defending a planet from a galra invasion and then suddenly it came apart. The green lion feel just as it did today and the planet was lost to the galra. The four other lions retreated, having no choice but to abandon the green paladin and her lion,” Coran begins, telling the story with lots of gestures.  
“What happened to the green paladin?”

“Well the other paladins went on a search for her and the green lion. They finally found her on the planet Aatriol. The lion wouldn’t let them near her for some reason. They never did find out why.”

“They didn’t?” Shiro asks in surprise.

“No. She ended up sending the green lion back with them but she stayed on that planet. To this day no one knows what happened to her,” Coran replies.

Shiro nods a bit and looks deep in thought for a bit. “I’m going to go hunt down Keith and lance,” he then says and heads for his lion.  
————————————————————————

Back at the castle Pidge has been put into one of the healing pods in the infirmary while Hunk sits on a chair that he brought over near the pod. He just sits there, waiting for Pidge to wake up.

“I don’t understand what happened,” Allura mumbles to herself as she looks at a pad showing all of Pidge’s vital levels and what not. “There doesn’t appear to be anything wrong with them.”

“So what this just happened for no reason?” Hunk asks.

“That’s what the healing pod is telling me. Everything appears to be normal other than the blood loss from the gash on their forehead, but that happened after the fall,” she says. “Let me see if I can get the footage of the time before and after Voltron came apart.”

Hunk just nods and watches the healing pod, placing a hand on the transparent cover. “Come on Pidge wake up,” he says quietly to himself.

Allura watches him for a second before heading out of the room to go see if she can get her hands on the footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! There probably won't be a new chapter tomorrow since I'll be working all day but who knows. Leave a comment and let me know what you think. I love reading all your comments. It's so fun to see your reactions to each new chapter. Thanks again and have a wonderful night!


	4. Chapter 4: Future Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday. I think this chapter will make up for that though. Without further ado I present to you chapter 4.

Hours go by, but Pidge doesn’t show any signs of waking up. Hunk is starting to worry more and more as the time goes by.

 

Allura has yet to return to the infirmary not that Hunk cares whether she comes back or not. He just wants Pidge to wake up.

 

Shiro leans in the doorway of the infirmary and watches as the Yellow Paladin paces in front of the healing pod with Pidge in it. He has yet to notice Shiro in the doorway. “Hunk, if you keep pacing like that you’re gonna make a hole in the floor,” Shiro says.

 

Hunk jumps in surprise and looks over at Shiro, “Jeez Shiro, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to let you know that I found Lance and Keith. We just got back,” he tells Hunk as he walks into the room and over to the other.

 

“Oh, ok, thanks,” he says and then looks over at the healing pod once again. “Are they ok?” he asks as he watches the pod, waiting for something to happen.

 

“Yeah, they’re fine. They wanted to come check on you and Pidge if that’s ok,” Shiro tells him.

 

Hunk looks at Shiro and nods. “Yeah of course they can come,” he replies.

 

“I’ll let them know,” Shiro says and then heads for the door. He pauses in the doorway and looks back at Hunk and says, “try to relax a little. I know you’re worried, but don’t forget to take care of yourself.”

 

Hunk sighs and sits back down in his chair and closes his eyes. “Yeah I know…” he says.

 

Shiro smiles, satisfied with that answer and leaves the infirmary to go find Keith and Lance.

 

Hunk sits in his chair and does some deep breathing to try and relax at least a little bit. It does help, until Lance bounds into the room saying his name loudly. His eyes shoot open and he looks back at Lance who is coming straight over to him.

 

Keith stays leaning in the doorway and watches Lance and Hunk.

 

“Hey Lance,” Hunk says with a weak smile on his face.

 

“How’s Pidge?” Keith asks from the doorway.

 

“Well the gash on their forehead is all healed, but they still haven’t woken up,” Hunk replies, turning in his chair to face the two paladins.

 

“Any idea what’s wrong?” Keith asks.

 

Hunk shakes his head.

 

Lance puts a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “They’ll be ok. Why don’t you come with me, Keith and Shiro. We’re gonna go check out that cave green is chilling in front of,” he says.

 

Hunk looks over at Pidge, not wanting to leave them.

 

“You’re coming with us. Allura will keep an eye on Pidge and let us know if anything happens,” Keith says. The he and Lance both grab one of Hunk’s hands and begin to drag him out of the room.

 

Hunk reluctantly follows them, knowing he doesn’t have a choice.

 

They stop when they exit the castle. Shiro is waiting for them and his eyes widen a bit in surprise when he sees Hunk with Lance and Keith. He smiles a bit, and says, “You’re coming with us.”

 

“They didn’t give me much of a choice,” Hunk replies.

 

Shiro chuckles at that and then looks in the direction of the cave. “Well, let’s get going,” he says and begins to lead the way to the cave.

 

They all follow him. It only takes them a couple minutes to walk there and when they get there they go over to Coran.

 

“She hasn’t moved and inch,” Coran tells them as they approach.

 

“Alright. Well we’re gonna go check out the cave and see if we can find out why the Green Lion came here.” Shiro tells him.

 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll join you,” Coran says as he stands up. “The Green Lion will be safe here.”

 

“Alright, follow my lead,” Shiro says and then carefully makes his way around the lion and to the entrance of the cave, making sure not to get too close to the lion.

 

The lion watches them warily as they pass by but doesn’t show any signs of moving.

 

Once they make it into the cave safely, Shiro pulls out a flash light and turns it on. He shines it down the tunnel so that they can actually see where they’re going since it’s pretty dark once they go farther in.

 

Keith runs a hand along one of the smooth walls of the tunnel. “This doesn’t seem natural,” he comments as they walk.

 

“No it doesn’t,” Shiro say in agreement. “You know anything about this planet Coran?”

 

Coran puts his thumb and index finger on his chin in thought as they walk. “No I don’t believe so. This is uncharted territory for the Alteans. Though from the looks of it, it would appear that something carved out this tunnel. It could be a number of different things. Though from the looks of this planet I’d say it’s probably a Gaelnyph,” he says as they move further into the tunnel.

 

“What’s that?” Hunk asks, a bit scared.

 

“It’s like a giant worm with huge teeth and no eyes,” Coran says, launching into a very detailed description of the creature which just scares Hunk even more.

 

“Maybe we should head back,” he says as they approach the end of the tunnel.

 

Shiro suddenly crouches down a bit and bring his fingers to his lips, signaling to the rest of them to be quiet. He then motions for them to follow him slowly into the cavern the tunnel opens up into.

 

The cavern is huge and most of it is a large underground lake. The cavern is lit by many torches on the wall as well as ones scattered about the lake being held to the wood poles with twine tied around them. They all kind of stare at it in amazement. Towards the back of the cavern is a waterfall that feeds right into the lake. In the center of the lake is a rather large rock and sat atop that rock is an odd looking woman, who very clearly isn’t human.

 

Her legs are crossed and her hands are on her knees. Her eyes are closed and she’s very obviously meditating. She looks rather old. Her skin a pale shade of purple with many wrinkles. She has long gray hair that is up in a ponytail with multiple braids in it. She’s wearing some yellow robes that covers everything except for her arms and her calves. She has no shoes on revealing her strangely webbed feet.

 

Suddenly her eyes snap open drawing their attention to the small horn in the center of her forehead and the dark empty sockets where eyes would normally be.

 

“She looks creepy,” Lance hisses to the other.

 

Keith shushes him as they all tense up and prepare to fight if necessary.

 

Shiro watches cautiously as she proceeds to stand up and walk right across the water over to them.

 

She smiles at them as she approaches and goes straight over to Hunk. “You’re here,” she says.

 

Hunk’s eyes widen and he looks at her and then at the others before looking back at her. “Me?” he asks, pointing at himself.

 

She nods and takes one of his hands into hers and that’s when he notices that she has and extra digit on each hand, between the thumb and index finger. “Ah yes. Your energy. You’re the one. Where is she?” the older woman asks.

 

Shiro then steps in and asks, “how did you know we were coming?”

 

“Not the rest of you, just him,” She says and then returns her attention to Hunk. “You must hurry and bring her to me,” she says with a sense of urgency.

 

“Whoa, hold on. Who are you? What are you talking about?” Shiro asks.

 

“There is no time for that. His partner, where is she?”

 

“I think she’s talking about Pidge,” Keith says.

 

Hunks eyes widen and he looks to Shiro, clearly about to say something.

 

Shiro watches her warily and speaks before Hunk can. “How do we know we can trust you?” he asks her.

 

She responds by taking his hand in hers and closing her eyes, a look of concentration appears on her face and she and Shiro are surrounded in a bright white light. Shiro’s eyes go wide and he suddenly has a distant look on his face like he’s somewhere else.

 

They all watch with a mix of concern and curiosity as both people say nothing.

 

Coran however is the only one that isn’t concerned. He has a look of amazement on his face as he watches the exchange. “Incredible,” he says quietly to himself.

 

A little while later the light fads and the alien woman releases his hand.

 

Shiro’s eyes go wide and he says, “go get Pidge, now.”

 

Hunk is gone the moment he hears that and Lance quickly follows after him.

 

Keith watches the two of them haul ass out of the cave and then he looks at Shiro. He frowns when he sees that Shiro looks pretty shaken up and still seems distant. Coran has gone over to him at this point and is waving a hand in the other mans face. “Hey, Shiro, anybody in there?”

 

Shiro jumps in surprise and then shakes his head. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

 

“What was that? What did she do?” Keith asks him.

 

“I showed him the future,” she says in response to Keith’s question.

 

“Marvelous. My grandfather had told me stories but I never thought I’d get to see it in person,” Coran says.

 

“The future? How could you possible show someone the future?” Keith asks, his voice full of disbelief.

 

She chuckles a little. “No one believes at first, not until they see it for themselves,” she says and then approaches Keith, holding out her hands to him and gesturing for him to give her his hand. “May I?” she asks.

 

Keith hesitates for a second before giving her his hand.

 

She smiles and then closes her eyes just as she did with Shiro.

 

Keith watches her, not expecting anything to happen but then he suddenly feels a surge of energy and the cavern is gone.

 

He whirls around, taking in his surroundings. His eyes widen when he realizes he’s on the observation deck of the castle. He looks out the large window and smiles when he sees all the stars.

 

“Hey beautiful,” a voice suddenly say and Keith feels a set of arms wrap around his waist. He looks back to see Lance there, with his usual stupid grin on his face.

 

He speaks however the words aren’t his own, it’s as if he’s being compelled by some power to speak, like he doesn’t have control over his own words. “How’d you know I was here?” he asks Lance.

 

“Um, cause you’re almost always here when you’re not in your room or on the training deck,” Lance says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. He definitely isn’t wrong.

 

Keith smiles and leans back into the other while he looks back out at the stars. “Hey, Lance,” he starts as he stares out at space. “Do you think we’ll ever get to go home?” he asks.

 

Lance looks at Keith, surprised by the sudden questions. “I don’t know. You ok? You’re starting to sound like me,” Lance says with a bit of a chuckle.

 

Keith smiles and nods. “Yeah, I was just thinking. It’s been so long,” he says.

 

Lance nods. “Yeah. I miss it. I miss my family,” he says in response. “But, I have you now. So I’ll be ok if we never go back,” he adds with a soft yet sad smile on his face.

 

Keith looks back at him his eyes wide with surprise. “Are you serious?” he asks.

 

Lance smiles and kisses Keith’s cheek. “Keith, you’re my everything now,” he says and then pulls away from Keith to pull something out of his jacket pocket. He pulls his hand out, his fist closed around the object in his hand so Keith can’t see it.

 

“Lance?” Keith questions, a bit confused by the others odd behavior. He looks at the clenched fist and then allows Lance to take his hand and deposit the object into it. He feels something small and metallic drop into his hand and when he pulls away to look at it he sees a silver ring with a small blue and red stone in the center of it. His brows furrow in confusion and he looks at Lance again. “What’s this?” he asks.

 

Lance avoids making eye contact with him and there’s the slightest hint of a blush on his face.

 

“Lance?”

 

Lance takes a deep breath before looking at Keith again and taking both his hands in his. “Alright, well um… if we ever do make it back to Earth… Marry Me?”

 

Suddenly Keith is back in the cavern, the vision gone. His eyes are wide and he looks at the woman. “I… wh-what was that?” he asks.

 

She smiles at him and let’s go of his hand as she says, “The future, your future.”

 

Keith looks at Shiro and Coran who are both very obviously curious about what the old woman showed him. He just shakes his head and begins to head out the way they came in. “I’m gonna go get some air,” he says as he exits the cavern.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, that's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think with a comment. I'm really proud of this chapter. It's my longest one yet and one of my favorites so far. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful evening you are all wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Leave me a comment to let me know what you think.


End file.
